


Comfort Me

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: Adam comforting you after a heartbreakAdam x Reader fluffTumblr request





	Comfort Me

You sat on the sofa sandwiched between the Winchester's, Dean on your left and Sam on your right. Your arm threaded through Dean's and Sam's draped over your shoulders. You tried to calm your breathing and fight back the next round of tears that were making their presence known in the back of your throat.   


Dean glances over at you just in time to see a new stray tear making its way down your already tear stained cheek.  He clenched his jaw and glanced over at his brother, whose glare was telling him to calm down.   


You should have known better; the signs had been there for months. Your loving boyfriend would show up late, wouldn't answer calls or messages. He'd lie about where he'd been, you could see it in his face. You were a hunter, as far as your now ex-boyfriend knew you worked for a PI, either was you spot liars for a living; but he still thought he could deceive you.   


You loved the Winchester's like your own brothers and the offer from Dean to beat the cheating piece of crab to a bloody pulp was tempting, but it was the shadow appearing behind you that really made your lip tremble.   


You'd fallen for Adam the second you laid eyes on him, and there wasn't anyone else's in heaven, hell or here on earth you'd rather bury yourself into. When he was dropped in the bunker without warning by Castiel, you vaguely remembered his face from a photo you once saw amongst Sam's things. But no longer was he the gangly looking kid you saw in the photograph.   


His shoulders had broadened, his frame had filled out and his featured more defined. He'd become more handsome, his hair had lightened, he'd developed this half smirk that made your knees buckle and his eyes that once held faith for the future now held pain and suffering; the same pain and suffering that filled the eyes of his elder brothers. That's why you always said you knew, at least by blood, that he was a Winchester.   


You both spent so much time together you were practically inseparable, but in all that time there was no sign, no hint or even a whisper that he felt sometime even remotely close for you to what you felt for him. So, you tried to move on, you found yourself what you thought was a nice guy and tried to be happy. You even found yourself truly falling for the guy, but a piece of your heart had always belonged to Adam; whether he wanted it or not.  


Sam's phone interrupted your thoughts, he sighed and pulled it from his pocket awkwardly with his free hand. You looked over to see an update from the case they'd been working on when you walked into the bunker library looking broken and small. Sam looked over at Dean with a look that screamed he was torn between staying with you and leaving to hunt down the lead.   


"God dammed Winchester's....always having to save the world" you laughed. Dean glared playfully down at you.   


"Go, I'll be fine" you untangled yourself from the pair and nudged them to get them to move.   


They made you promise to call if you needed them, though you all knew even if you did need someone to talk to; you'd never make that call. You pulled a cushion onto your lap, tracing the pattern with your polished nails you had painted ready for you doomed date.   


You hear the bunker door close and your head falls against the back of the sofa. You hated feeling this weak and helpless, you killed monsters for a living surly a broken heart wouldn't end you. You were stronger than that.    


The sound of shuffling feet caused your eyes to flutter open, just in time to see Adam make his way around the sofa and towards you. You felt a smile pull at the corner of your lips at the sight of him.   


He practically flopped onto the sofa next to you and open his arm to you. Your body moved of its own accord and almost without knowledge of what you were doing you found yourself curled against his chest. Adam draped his arm around your back pulling you impossibly closer, whilst his other came up to gently comb his fingers through your hair; you can't help but let a sigh of contentment fall from you lips.   


Adam smiles against your hair at the sound and drops a tender kiss on your head.   


"He's not worth it you know, he never deserved you Y/n/n" you tightened his grip on you possessive as he spoke. You chuckled humourlessly unable to take his word to heart. He called your name again making you look up at him.   


"I mean it, you're so amazing and sweet and god you're just so beautiful...." his eyes searched your face as his hand reached to stroke your cheek.   


Your breath hitched at the contact, a shiver made its way up your spine. You could feel the warmth of his breath caress your face, you shifted closer bringing your face just inches from his. Adam's eyes fell to your lips and all your doubts flew away. You close the remaining distance and press you lips to his, electricity flew through your entire body at the feeling.  


Adam responded almost instantly pulling you closer, his hand running down your back coming to rest on your hip; his fingers stroking the exposed skin where your shirt rode up slightly. Suddenly as if water had been thrown over him, Adam pulled away  


"Y/n wait, we shouldn't do this"   


Your stomach dropped as reality hit you hard, he was rejecting you. You sat back and tried to hide your face from him to try and save yourself more embarrassment.  


"I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to do. You don't want me, no one wants me" your wallowing and self-pity took over again. You'd managed to lose your boyfriend and that man you'd been in love with since the moment you met all in one day.  


Adam sat forward and took your face into his hands forcing you to meet his piercing gaze.  


"Are you kidding me? Of course I want you, I've always wanted you. From the second I was dropped here and I looked up from that floor straight into your eyes I wanted you."   


Your eyes filled with tears once more but this time there was no heartache a behind them, only joy.  


 "I'm crazy about you Y/n" he smiled down at you trying to easy any doubts that filled your head.

 

“Then why did you stop?” you almost whisper

 

“Because after everything that’s happened today, this isn’t how I want this to start. I don’t want to look back and see that this is how we became…us” you smiled at him as he stumbled over his words trying to explain his actions.

 

You leaned forward and gently pressed your lips to his in a sweet innocent kiss.

 

“Ok” you smiled “But I expect you to sit here for the remainder of the evening and I expect you to comfort me. I’ve had a shitty day after all”

 

He raised his eyebrow at you with a playful smirk that gave you butterflies as he sat back into his previous position.

  
“Well I guess it wasn’t all bad” you say with a wink before leaning back into him, feeling happy for the first time in a while.


End file.
